DREAM
by courtneyb1997
Summary: well life is men't for experiencing and challenging yourself isnt it? within and physical. my one dirction FF tells a storey of a girl never willing to GIVE UP in what she believes. However she develops a love for someone akong the way... 1DF bad summary


This is my first ever fan fiction would appreciate support peace to the world. LIGHTS OUT –Courtney

We are all born to die. It's inevitable.

I grow up for one reason, Love. I get up every morning 7:25am and go to school; one day dreaming to leave the small town I have lived my whole life, leaving only twice for holidays but never really going anywhere of importance. My family consists of two boys, two parents and one girl. I am considered "lucky" to the world. But what is luck? And can create your own at the age of sixteen?

My name is Paige Browne, and I am from Ireland. I am not the stereotypical Irish girl. I come from co. Donegal I don't have the deep Irish accent everyone dreams off. Instead I feel slightly ripped off with a mediocre mixed accent impossible to explain but that's beside the point. I have come to explain how I came from a year12 student, attempting to get thought her GCSE's and struggling to learn her Irish controlled assessments and English literature coursework to a figure of directioners hate and aimless tweets.

The conversation on everyone's lips including mine was FORMAL (prom.) I actual never got to mine as a result of meeting a certain lad to which altered my life forever. My passion in life is horse's, I come from a 'normal' family never having enough money to buy the horses experienced enough to take me to the level that I believed I could have accelerated to if given the chance. So instead I contented my lust for working with these animals I felt a connection and understanding with, by volunteering at a community riding school for beginners. This is were my fate became intertwined with the five starlight boys I meet by chance one direction.

Saturday morning came as the week passed. As usually, I stared at St Clarets riding school when I became alert enough to programme myself out of bed after a long week of early mornings and late revision. Exam time drew near and anticipation was growing knowing that these grades would change the direction our life and fate would take. My dream. Well I always believe their is no point doing things in half's and if your going to dream you may as well do it big. So when it came down to a simply questionnaire in school asking what our five year plan is I new that they would regret asking this I new where, when, who would partake in the following years of my life after I left this dead end town that I hated with every fibre in my being.

Best friends the hardest things to ever come by I searched for mine for 14 years. A diamond in the coal, a needle in a haystack one in a million. Her name is Nadine she makes me better and I her. we affect each other making each other stronger. When people say opposites attract, this is very like us. When I said I new that path I wanted to travel down to a fine art it involved a teaching degree as a horse riding instructor and then moving on to major in veterinary science of course specialising in horse's. Nadine on the other hand was studying beauty and hair; she was fantastic I always admired her for being so perfect. She was beautiful; her hair was bright red shinning in the light it was florescent sending beams of red into the atmosphere. She was the perfect height not small but not tall. She could pull of anything she liked, weather it was high high heels or simply pumps it didn't matter she was superior in beauty and I could only wish to look as stunning. She had the affect on boys i dreamed of they would instantly look at her and why wouldn't they! But I was protective always standing up for her i hated when boys messed with her head and used her ,telling her everything she wanted to hear. Don't get me wrong she is strong and independent but when it comes to boys she seems to get the short end of the stick. However I never seem to mange to come within touching distance to sense the slightest touch of that unfair metaphorical stick.


End file.
